


I'll Be Russian to You

by Witheveryheartbeat



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witheveryheartbeat/pseuds/Witheveryheartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakout of a strange disease in Moscow, Russia, Cosima Niehaus is sent to stop any heredity possibilities. There, she will be partnered with immunologist Delphine Cormier. As the science develops, so does the emotions between the two women. Cophine, science, and fluff! Might be a slow burn, we'll see how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Cophine fic. This originally was an essay for my English class (and it was Doccubus) but I felt that Cosima and Delphine made much more sense, so I edited it for Cophine and made it into a story. Enjoy!

                 As a scientist, you take certain precautions. You wear hazmat suits when you are not sure if the chemical substance is dangerous or not, you work with anyone your boss pairs you with, no questions asked, and most importantly, you never allow a poisonous toxin to be released. Well, except this time.

                March 24, 2013. That was the date that the American Disease Research and Control group left for Moscow, Russia. There had been some uncommon illnesses, and they called for America's help. In just two months there have been over 100 reports of people who have suffered from fatal internal hemorrhaging, brain damage, and organ failure, but the peculiar part is that they had no fever or vomiting. The only link between these patients are that they all traveled to a forest about six months prior to their symptoms. They have already been tested for poisons, animal secretions, and venom, but everything came back negative. That’s where Cosima and Delphine come in.

                The ADRC is the most advanced and elite illness control in the world. Nothing has ever gotten past them, and neither will this. They have arranged for Cosima to be partnering with French/American immunologist Delphine Cormier. She has been told that Delphine is one of the best, and that she should look forward to working with her. From what she has heard, Delphine has a PhD in immunology and is originally from France. Unlike her, who grow up in San Fran, and earned her degree in Evolutionary Development from the University of Minnesota.

                After Cosima was shown to her hotel and dropped off her bags, she and Delphine met at the medical facility around six in the evening. Delphine introduced herself to Cosima in that French accent that people drool over.

                "Bonjour. Delphine Cormier. I am excited to be working with you."

 More like Del _fine_ Cosima thinks, cause damn, this chick has some looks. She has luscious curly blonde hair, a face that one could stare at for hours, and absolutely killer grades. Cosima introduced herself to her.

                "Cosima Niehaus. I am working on evolutionary development. I hope to stop any possible hereditary diseases that could be linked with these illnesses."

                "Well, then I suggest we get started." Delphine said with a warm and inviting smile. She could tell already that keeping her attention on the science was going to be difficult.

                Their guide then escorted them to their temporary lab. This is where they would be spending most of their time for a while. 

                "We should totally, like add a chill zone in here." Cosima suggested with a laugh. Delphine looked at her like she was crazy. 

                "Peut-etre. We will be spending lots of time in here, so a 'chill zone' would help things be more fun." She replied playing into the idea. Thankfully Cosima can understand quite a bit of French from her classes. With that, the guide returned to his duty, and they were left alone, to quote "familiarize themselves with the lab." In reality, that just meant playing with all of the gadgets the facility has set out for them, since there are no samples to analyze yet. 

                After a couple hours of messing around, they decided to call it a night. Coincidentally, their rooms are right across from each other. Cosima wouldn't admit this to Delphine, but she was glad that they are so close; this way she can spend more time with the younger scientist. 

                "Ah, well this is my room here. I'm really happy to be working with you." Cosima couldn't stop herself from smiling as she said this. There is just something about this French woman that elicits emotions from her that she didn't even know she could feel.

                "I am also happy to be working with you. I think we will have fun working this case together. Bonsoir Cosima." She couldn't get over how her name sounded with that light French accent. That is definitely something Cosima could get used to.

                "Yeah of course, goodnight to you. Sleep well." 

                "And don't let the bed bugs bite." Delphine said with a laugh and smile. She looked proud of herself to know English idioms. And Cosima has to admit, her English is outstanding, just like everything else about her. Just as she thought that this night couldn't get any better, Cosima felt the slight brush of lips on both sides of her cheek. Her body felt immobilized, she wasn't able to move or talk. The blonde had stunned Cosima into a paralysis. But it wasn't shock, or discomfort that she felt. Honestly she's not really sure what it is, but it's too late at night to be analyzing this any further.

                "I'll see you in the morning. We can meet and head to the lab together."

                "Yeah, that sounds great." And with that, they each respectively entered their rooms and went to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reviews! I'm glad that this story is well received. I will try to update as often as possible, but right now my schedule is pretty unpredictable. But I tried to write a longer chapter to make up for the wait! I went to the Lady Gaga artRAVE last night, and got this great idea for Cophine at a rave of club, so be ready for that sometime! Also, since I was at the concert, I didn't have time to proof read, I apologize in advance for any errors. 
> 
> eomer- I tried to give more insight into Delphine's mind this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
> mtom- I love the idea of Cosima forgetting her room key, I will definitely incorporate that into the story!

Their first day went very well; they took some samples, tested some chemicals, and gathered any materials that they might need. Their lab was right next to the hazardous waste storage, so they had to be extremely careful. This facility has already had two known leads, so they did not want to take any chances.

After their first complete day of work, even though they had zero tests return positive, we decided to go get some drinks to celebrate.

"Would you like to get a drink with me? I'll buy." Delphine offered. That might as well not be a question, because the answer would obviously be yes. "Yeah, alright, that sounds great. But we will split the check." Who knows how expensive drinks would be in Russia and Cosima didn't want Delphine to waste any money this early into the trip.

Since their rooms were across from each other, they made a quick stop at the hotel to change out of their lab coat attire. Then they walked about three blocks to a pub. Once inside, Cosima realized that everything was in Russian, something she had forgotten until just now. In the lab, everyone speaks English, in addition to Russian and many more languages. But out here, in the real world, nobody bothered to learn any other languages than they needed. Almost as if Delphine could sense my panic, she put her arm through mine, and led me to the counter.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered into my ear, and with that touch of comfort, all of her panic went away.

“I brushed up on my Russian in the plane, but like, this was _so_ not in the book. All it taught me was how to say ‘hello, how are you, good, thanks, and you’ not any of this stuff.” Cosima replied, feeling very out of place in this pub.

 Almost like it was Delphine’s first language, she ordered for Cosima and her, in complete Russian. _Man,_ she thought, _could she be any more appealing? She probably has guys all over her._ Cosima has never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, she’s dated people who speak multiple languages, and yeah it’s cool, but none of them were like her.

 They went and found a booth to sit at, while their drinks were being made. Delphine placed a hand on Cosima’s and said “I took Russian through high school, in addition to English and Latin. I will translate for you, it will be alright,” and gave her a warm smile. Right now, the only important thing to Delphine was making sure Cosima is comfortable. _She is so outgoing and vibrant. I hate to see her so insecure,_ Delphine thought. She didn’t even allow a possibility for any other reasoning.

“So what made you want to go into immunology?” Cosima asked, trying to lighten the mood, while also getting to know the woman she will be working with, for what seemed to be, quite a while. When she finished her sentence, the waiter arrived with their drinks. A scotch on the rocks for Cosima, and a simple beer for Delphine. _It’s a good thing they had their drinks, because this conversation is definitely going to make me need some_ , thought Delphine.

“My dad.” Cosima noticed her mood seemed to fall, so she squeezed Delphine’s hand lightly and gave a reassuring smile, as a means of encouragement to continue, but not if it made her feel uncomfortable. Delphine took a chug of her beer, to help her continue on with the story. “He died when I was eight years old. He was my best friend, and then one day he was just…. gone.” Delphine spoke with a softness in her voice, as if it still hurt to talk about it, but that she has accepted the reality of what happened. _Stop Delphine. You’re saying too much already. Remember every other time you told people about your dad. Do you want to scare off Cosima too?_ Delphine thought.

Cosima sensed a shift in the air, and tried to think of something to comfort her new friend across the booth. The best thing, she decided, was to tell Delphine that she cares, and would be happy to listen.  “I’m so sorry Delphine. You didn’t deserve that to happen to you. You’re so smart, beautiful, and insanely nice,” _that’s enough Cosima, you’re trying to comfort her, she thought._ But then why did she want to compliment Delphine in every way possible. _It must be because she looks like a sad puppy right now. Yeah, that’s what it is. And I’m a sucker for puppy eyes,_ Cosima told herself. So, she continued in a different direction. “Do you know how proud he would be of you if he were here now? You’ve accomplished so much, and you still have so much of your life left. He has a great daughter. And I bet he’s been watching over you this whole time.”

“Thank you Cosima. I hope you know how much that means to me.” _Sure, everyone says that. But the way that Cosima spoke, actually made it sounds like she cares._ Delphine’s heart fluttered at the thought of Cosima caring about her. _It’s so nice to meet someone who actually gets it, who gets me. This case sure did have its benefits._ “He loved science, even more than I do. Always teaching me, ever since I was little. By the time I took my first science class, I already knew most of the information. But I never got bored of it either. That’s what I like about science, no matter how much you learn, there is always more information, more knowledge to be obtained. And everything goes together somehow, like they play off one another. For example, viruses depend on a host, such as a human, to live, humans depend on the earth to live, and the earth depends on the sun, in order to keep it at exactly the conditions sustainable for life. If the earth wasn’t tilted at exactly 28o, we would have different seasons, different weather, which affects our evolution. If the earth was at a constant 20o Fahrenheit, would we have evolved with fur? What our internal body temperature be higher than the normal 98.6o? There’s so many things that depend on one variable. That’s what I love about immunology so much. Bring me a disease, and by singling out the code for that certain trait, I can create an antidote, by creating a sequence that will counteract those affect, or by injecting an enzyme that will control the variable.” _Delphine what are you doing… You’re going to scare her off. You need to stop being such a nerd._ “So, yeah… Now I’m in immunology.” She finished off her tangent.

“Dude, that’s complex.” Cosima was still in awe of her smart Delphine is. “I think that might be the best explanation I’ve ever heard. I remember back in high school I was a total geek, like science was my thing, and I never heard the end of it. One day I met this kid named Scott who liked it too. I asked him why one day, and you know what he said? ‘I don’t know, I like to dissect things I guess.’ And that was that. I never could have had a conversation like this with any of my friends. They all lose interest, and eventually just make new friends. So yeah, I totally understand what you mean.” _This woman._ Cosima thought. _She’s seriously the friend I’ve been looking for my entire life._

It wasn’t until now, that Delphine even realized her hand was still holding Cosima’s. She is not a touchy person, never has been. Even in her relationships it was always her boyfriend that had to instigate the intimacy. But she didn’t dare pull her hand away, and she didn’t dare to think of why she wanted to keep a hold on Cosima’s hand.

“Well, I’d be happy to talk science with you whenever you want.” Delphine said, kind of hoping that Cosima would take her up on this offer.

“Be careful what you say. I might just go through with it.” With that statement, Delphine’s face lit up, and Cosima knew she would definitely be talking science with her very soon. By this time, they have finished their drinks, and it was already dark outside. They decided it was probably a good time to start walking back to the hotel.

As they approached their hallway, Cosima wanted to try and express how much fun she had that evening. “Hey, I know were supposed to be doing this science thing the whole time we are here, but those drinks were so good, and we definitely don’t want you to waste your years of Russian, so maybe-“ Delphine cut her off with a quick “definitely.” It hasn’t felt this good to be out in quite some time, and both of them agreed on that. They were now standing outside of their doors. “Do you wanna go get some breakfast before we have to continue our crazy science mystery?” Cosima asked. She wanted to spend more time with her new friend, but also help the people who are ill. “Yeah sure, I hear the hotel has great waffles in the morning buffet.”

Delphine went to give her a kiss on each cheek, and Cosima went to give her a hug. They both paused, unsure of what would happen next. Then they laughed at the silence. “We can just do both, correct?” Delphine asked. “Yeah of course! Meet halfway right?” Cosima was delighted to know that she got to touch the French scientist even, but rationalized that it was just human contact that she missed. So first they hugged, like Cosima wanted to. When they pulled away, Delphine went to kiss Cosima’s cheek, as Cosima went to kiss Delphine’s cheek. But Cosima failed to go to a different side, and instead of kissing a cheek, she accidently kissed Delphine’s lips. As soon as she realized her mistake, she pulled back, and started apologizing to Delphine, hoping she just didn’t ruin their new friendship with her klutziness. But Delphine just stared at her with a blank expression, like she was ready to dash down the hallway, as far away from Cosima as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a quick fyi, I am a HUGE science nerd as well, just like Cosima and Delphine. All science in this story is correct and researched, for anyone who finds it interesting. Since they are there to cure a disease, there will for sure be more science. If anyone wants to recommend things for this story feel free to leave it here, or you can submit the ideas to me on tumblr, username is delphinecormieh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, so I have a question for you guys. Do you prefer shorter chapters with sooner updates, or longer chapters with a longer wait between updates? I'll still try to update as often as possible!
> 
> Erica- thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
> Eomer- I won't betray your trust (;

“Oh shit Delphine I’m so sorry. I mean I’ve never done the bise before, and I guess I wasn’t paying attention and I just kinda followed what I see on tv and please don’t be mad.” Even though she was apologizing, Cosima realized that she wasn’t sorry. That if she could go back to fix her mistake, she would do the same thing over again.

“Non Cosima, it is not a problem. It happens all the time.” Delphine came out of her daze and tried to make her feel better. But it was a lie. It did not happen all the time, so why did she say that? Her nerves were getting the best of her. It’s probably all of the alcohol she consumed and the lack of sleep that she had last night. _Was the accident really such a big deal that Cosima had to be apologizing so frantically? It’s not that big of a deal. Unless Cosima doesn’t think she’s kiss worthy._ The thought of that upset Delphine, for some unknown reason. _Wait, why are you even thinking like this Delphine? It’s not as if you liked it either. Right? Man this Russian alcohol is really getting to me. I shouldn’t be thinking like this._ But the look of regret on Cosima’s face made her feel very self-conscious.

_Shit, I freaked her out. Good going Niehaus. Hopefully I looked like I was really sorry. Did she buy it? Ugh. I need to go to sleep,_ Cosima thought, but even her thoughts were conjured by alcohol, not just her actions. _Maybe if I’m lucky she won’t remember this in morning._ “Still, I’m sorry man I should have paid more attention.”

“It’s okay, really. I’ll see you at breakfast.” Delphine gave her a weak smile then turned and entered her hotel room. Cosima was left staring at a closed hotel room and an empty hallway. _Just great. Second day here and it’s already going to be awkward. How do I always manage to do this? And to think I almost actually made a new friend._

The next morning, at breakfast, Cosima half-expected Delphine to be a no show. However, true to her word, Delphine came strolling out of the elevator and over to the table where Cosima sat. She quickly gave Cosima a kiss on each cheek, just like she always did, then bounced over to the waffle maker. _Hell yes! She forgot about my dumbass-ness. You’re in the clear. Don’t screw this up again._ Cosima thought. Apparently, she had zoned out, because when Delphine came back over with a plate full of waffles, she didn’t even notice the blonde start saying her name. Delphine needed a different approach. _She looks so distressed. I need her to know that last night isn’t really that big of a deal._ So, to get the woman’s attention, she put her hand on Cosima’s shoulder, then slowly let it caress the skin down to her hand. Delphine was trying to be tender, but it was to no prevail. Finally, she went to her last resort. The cliché waving her hand in front of Cosima’s face.

“Wow. Sorry dude, I was totally lost in thought.” Which wasn’t really a lie. Cosima had been thinking, but she wasn’t ready to share those thoughts yet. She gave Delphine her trade-mark fanged grin and looked at the plate of waffles. “Hungry?” Cosima asked with a smirk, and if Delphine wasn’t paying so much attention, she would have missed the little wink that came at the end. She decided this was a perfect time for her to say something, but what? So, she leaned in close to Cosima’s ear, with her lips almost touching skin, and whispered, “You caught me off guard was all.” That made Cosima smile, and laugh a little bit. Now it was her turn to have some fun. “You are such a brat. Who runs out like that after having the best kiss of her life?” Hopefully this joking was okay, but judging by Delphine’s laughter, she was perfectly content with her joke. “Hey, I’m not the one who bases her French culture off of tv shows. I mean really? You’ve never done the bise before? Don’t think you’re ever going to get out of this one.” Delphine was going to be sure and give her lots of crap, not because Cosima upset her, but more because she loved to watch the scientist smile, and that cute pink-ish blush that creeps up on her tan skin, almost so tan that the blush is hard to notice.

“Nope. Never. And excuse me for not learning French etiquette from a _French_ school. Some of us aren’t proper like that. What, do they teach you in kindergarten that you automatically go to the left, and it’s just a rule from there on out? Or is it just a French thing? Ya know, I bet if I asked you to roll a blunt, you wouldn’t know the first thing to do.” Cosima saw this as a great opportunity to change the subject, and maybe even get a little dirt on the French puppy sitting next to her. “Nope. Just cigarettes for me. But, if I had to guess, I would say you just take the weed, put chop it up a little bit or roll it out onto a small paper, fold the paper, light it, and viola.” _It’s just like rolling a cigarette, right?_ Delphine thought, it couldn’t be that hard.

“Almost, but if not done with the upmost delicacy and love, then it’s just all wrong. And the high is definitely _not_ high.” Cosima tried to explain, but it’s more of a feel-it-yourself type of thing. “Well, to be fair,” Delphine started, then looked away, “I’mbasingthisofftv.” With her French accent, Cosima almost couldn’t make out what she said. Then, it registered. “No way. You’ve never smoked weed?” This made Cosima so excited for some reason. Something she knew more about than the knowledge-crazy blonde. “No. I’ve never had any reason to.” Delphine said. “But, I do love a nice little cigarette.” Cosima got a huge smirk on her face, and gave Delphine a strange look. “I’m gonna get you sooo baked one day.” This made Delphine’s heart swell. “Okay,” she agreed, “one day.”

Delphine looked at her watch and threw away her unfinished food. “Are you ready Cosima? We have tests to do, people to save, and science to make.” Yeah, of course. Let’s do this.” She smiled and followed Delphine out the doors. _This morning went better than expected._ Little did they know what the day had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but it's so much fun to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm so glad that you guys like this story!

"Hey would you pass me the vile of blood from patient numbers 4 and 6?" Cosima asked. If she was lucky, the mutation found on the white blood cells from these patients might lead them to a diagnosis.

"Of course Cosima. Do you see something?" Delphine asked quizzically. Right now, any form of progress is imperative for her sanity. "Yeah," Cosima put the view of microscope on the desktop computer screen, "see, if you look at the white blood cells, they seem to be misshaped a tad. Not enough to be like sickle cell anemia, plus sickle cell is for red blood cells, so if this mutation affects the functions of the WBC's, the body could literally be attacking itself. Not in a lupus sort of degenerative way, but the WBC's target could be modified to not attack intruders, and instead attack the own body. I don't know how this could happen, but it would coincide with the hemorrhaging and lack of vomiting." Cosima knows she will need more than a few malformed white blood cells to prove this, but every diagnosis has to start somewhere.

"Cosima this is great! You've made more progress in this day than I thought we'd made in a week!" She was so ecstatic that Delphine went in blanketed the over woman in a big hug. "Merci Cosima, now I won't go crazy in the lab all day." She said into the dreads of Cosima's head. "Hey don't thank me, thank the mutated white blood cells." _This woman is so modest, she can't even take thanks for her own work. She is a true scientist_ , Delphine thought. "How about we stop for today and pick back up tomorrow? It is 5pm, so I bet if we leave now, we could stop at a restaurant and celebrate with dinner." Delphine was delighted with the shift in her day. _Even studying mutated white blood cells is fun with Cosima here_.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Cosima grabbed the slide with the blood from the microscope slate, and went to put it in the hazardous waste disposal.

"Shit!" was all that Delphine heard, and when she looked over she saw blood. Not too much, but enough that Cosima needed her hand disinfected. "Cosima was happened?!" Delphine frantically ran to her, ready to help in a way she could. "Oh it's nothing," Cosima started to say but got cut off by Delphine. "No it is not okay! You were handling hazardous blood and cut yourself on it. We need to flush this wound immediately." She couldn't take the risk of Cosima's blood mixing with that of the patient. "Really, I'm fine. Just a little scrape, see?" She help out her hand to Delphine. But then more blood came out of the scrape. "Non Cosima. Let me fix this." Delphine grabbed her hand, and led them to the wash station. She turned on the warm water and put Cosima's hand under it. "Stay," was all Delphine said before leaving to go grab a first aid kit.

 She came back with the white box with a red cross on the top. _Thank God for universal pictures_ , Cosima thought, but then she remembered that Delphine spoke Russian. Another thing that makes the exotic woman so, well, exotic. Delphine took Cosima’s hand, and set it on her lap. The spot of contact automatically tingling, but not due to the cut. “Cosima you can’t be this clumsy,” Delphine spoke, breaking the silence, “if this blood is infected you could become ill as well. You can’t take any chances.”

“Delphine don’t worry. Look at me,” Cosima pointed to her toothy grin, “I’m fine. I may be a klutz, but I’m a lucky one! And to think, I’ve never even broken a bone. I only got pneumonia once, which is really good given that I am me.” Delphine laughed. Even in a moment like this, there is still time for snarky-ness and laughs. She looked up at Cosima, face fully visible by the absence of her blond curls, and said, in that attractive French voice, “pauvre petit chiot,” and gave Cosima a smirk. “You’re the puppy!” Cosima retaliated. _Great one. Good going. Years of French and that’s all you have to say back._ “You’re like a little cocker spaniel, with the droopy ears and curly coat.” Delphine was almost finished with applying the bandage when she broke out into laughter. “See? I’m joking, I’m laughing, I’m fine, just a cut-“ but Cosima stopped mid-sentence and stared off. “Cosima? Cosima are you alright?” Delphine was shaking her shoulder. “Hah! Gotcha.” Cosima looked down at Delphine with a huge smile. “It’s nice to know that you care though.”

Delphine couldn’t react. She started to think the worst of the situation, like that Cosima was having a seizure, or her brain function was stopping, never did she think it would just be a joke. “Don’t you EVER do that again. EVER.” She looked at Cosima with a worried expression all over her face, and her hands never leaving Cosima’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I thought it would be funny…I didn’t know you would take it so seriously.” Cosima replied. _Well shit. Now I’ve upset her. I just thought it would be like a fun prank people do back in high school. But really, if she did that to me, I would be just as worried. Ugh._

“Really, I’m sorry,” Cosima put her hands over her heart, “I swear I won’t do anything like that again.” Delphine smiled at that, “Good,” was all she replied. “Cool, so, now that we’ve established that I’m fine, let’s go get some food!” Cosima got up and grabbed Delphine’s hand to pull her along. But suddenly Delphine felt the grip go limp, and Cosima slowed to a walk, and then stopped. “Cosima? If this is another trick I will kill you myself.” Delphine said. Then, Cosima slowly turned around to face the other woman. “Delphine? I don’t really feel wel-“ but Cosima fell to the floor before she could finish her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding a spot to end this chapter was very hard! But, fret not, I am already working on chapter 5 and will have that up asap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter! I've been at camp and no electronics are allowed. So I wanted to post something now that I'm back.

Cosima awoke to bright lights all around her. She tried to push herself up, but a sharp pain in her hand stopped her. She looked around and saw Delphine sitting on a couch next to her. “Where am I?” Cosima asked, but her voice was barely above a whisper. “Do you not remember what happened?” Delphine asked, the worry in her face increasing. “I remember being hungry, and leaving to go get food. But I don’t remember where we went to eat. Or anything after walking out of the lab actually,” Cosima replied. Delphine went to sit on the edge of Cosima’s hospital bed. “That’s because we never left the lab.” Delphine told her, but Cosima gave her a look, and Delphine continued explaining.

_“Cool, so, now that we’ve established that I’m fine, let’s go get some food!” Cosima got up and grabbed Delphine’s hand to pull her along. But suddenly Delphine felt the grip go limp, and Cosima slowed to a walk, and then stopped. “Cosima? If this is another trick I will kill you myself.” Delphine said. Then, Cosima slowly turned around to face the other woman. “Delphine? I don’t really feel wel-“ but Cosima fell to the floor before she could finish her sentence. “Cosima?! COSIMA!” Delphine screamed and ran to lift Cosima from the floor. “Can you hear me? Please you have to be alright!” Delphine ran over to the emergency button that every science lab is required to have. Red lights started flashing throughout the room, meaning that help would be on the way. She hurried back over to Cosima, cradling her until help arrived. “Hey, you know I cannot do this without you. We are partners yes? So, you will be well, and you will help me cure this thing going around.”_

_A man rushed through the door and over to Cosima’s side. “She was walking towards the exit, and then she just collapsed, I don’t know why. Please help her!” Delphine was pleading at this point. She may have just met the other woman a few nights ago, but she’d be damned if she lost Cosima in the same manner as she lost her father. “Her BP is normal, but her heart rate has dropped. By the elasticity of her skin, I’d say she is dehydrated in addition to whatever else this is. I’m going to start her on an intervenes fluid pack.” The EMT said, in complete Russian, thank goodness Delphine learned Russian, right? “Will you be taking her to the hospital?” She asked. “Yes, I believe that we should run some more tests, to make sure nothing serious has happened to her.” He replied, while inserting the IV into her wrist vein. “May I ride with her?” Delphine asked. She didn’t want to leave Cosima in a place by herself, speaking only English. “Of course.” At this time, his backup team came inside with a stretcher for Cosima. A woman grabbed her bottom half, the man her top, and together they lifted her onto the carrier. “If you’ll just follow us, we will be on our way to the hospital.” Immediately, Delphine scurried behind them, just like the puppy Cosima just called her._

_Cosima was hoisted into the ambulance and Delphine took a seat next to her, but out of the way. “Your friend is stable, she will be okay,” the woman told her. The worry must have been evident on the delicate features of her face. Delphine’s thoughts were interrupted by a slight moan from Cosima. She leaned against the chair and stroked her arm, letting Cosima know that she is not alone. Although unconscious, Cosima moved her hands towards Delphine, so she stopped stroking Cosima’s arm. However, what she didn’t expect was Cosima reaching towards her, and dropping her hand to entwine their fingers. It’s probably just her unconsciously wanting reassurance, Delphine thought. But, she didn’t remove her hand._

_“Dr. Cormier?” one of the doctors asked, as they arrived at the hospital. “Yes, that’s me.” She replied. “We are going to take your friend and run some tests to see what is wrong. Do you know if she has any family around?” He asked her. Shit. Does she have any family around here? Delphine wondered. Wait, obviously not. We’re in Russia. “No sir. We are here on a business trip.” She said coolly. “Well, since you seem to be good friends with her, if she is not able to consent, we will come to you.” He told her. “Umm okay..” This wasn’t going to be good._

_They rolled her out of the ambulance and into an ER room. “We will be keeping her in here until a room in the hospital is available,” and with that the man left the two of them in there. She watched Cosima rest for a while. She just looked so peaceful, hopefully she was in no pain. About an hour later a woman came in to draw some blood for the tests. “We suggest doing a brain scan, just to see if there is any damage from the fall, but it is up to you and her,” she gestured towards the sleeping woman, “when she wakes up we will be happy to talk treatment.” She gathered the blood and left the room. Again, they were alone again._

“So that explains my insane headache.” Cosima said when story time was over. “And the bandage on my elbow joint.” Delphine smiled at this woman, “yes, yes it does,” she said. “Man I’m so sorry I put you through that scare, right after I fake scared you. I honestly didn’t mean to do that, I swear.” Cosima said, looking apologetically at Delphine. “Nonsense,” she started, “it is not your fault. Let’s just focus on getting you better now.” Delphine yawned, “If you don’t mind, I think I might take a quick nap now.” Cosima laughed, “Yeah of course! Sleep as long as you want, you deserve it.” “Thank you Cosima. Please take it easy, and no more fainting while I’m asleep!” She laughed.

Delphine only woke up when the doctor entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's reviews! Don't worry, Cosima will be okay. But what would Orphan Black be without a little drama? (;

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of chapter 1, I hope that you guys liked it!! Please let me know if you would like to continue reading this story, or what you would like to see in the future. I have an outline for it, but I'm always open to suggestions! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
